1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to film deposition devices, and particularly to a plasma film deposition device.
2. Description of Related Art
A plasma film deposition device may control the shape and area of its plasma jet by adjusting a current to the coil within the plasma film deposition device. However, such method for controlling the plasma jet area shape of the plasma film deposition device in use is easily influenced or impacted by the degree of vacuum, the gas flow rate and other factors, and thus, it is hard to stably control the shape of the plasma jet area.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.